The objective of this training program high quality pre- and postdoctoral training in immunology and molecular pathogenesis to highly qualified candidates. The rationale for the program includes the importance of interdisciplinary training in providing the foundation for investigating mechanisms of pathogenesis, the recent recruitment to Emory of a large number of investigators that has resulted in a major expansion in the participating faculty, the extensive previous involvement of the participating faculty in pre- and postdoctoral training and the expanding opportunities for research in the areas represented by jthis program. The faculty in the graduate Program in Immunology and Molecular Pathogenesis (IMP) have the expertise required to provide the foundation that is critical for outstanding predoctoral and postdoctoral training. Many of the participating faculty have extensive training records, in some cases initiated at their former institutions prior to their recruitment to Emory. The areas of research represented by this program have outstanding potential for future investigations and for providing new insights into disease pathogenesis. Utilizing multiple experimental approaches in immunobiology, molecular and cell biology, pathobiology, and genetics, the research programs of the faculty members fall into 4 main training areas: 1) pathogenesis of infectious diseases;2) molecular genetics of the immune system;3) cell biology and oncogenesis;and 4) immunobiology. The faculty are members of 4 basic science or clinical departments in the School of Medicine. Therefore, the interdisciplinary approach to the investigation of disease mechanisms will be fostered by this program. Extensive interactions of the program faculty, including: collaborative research projects, joint research group meetings, joint weekly seminars, and joint participation in the Immunology and Molecular Pathogenesis (IMP) Graduate Program will enhance the interdisciplinary training of the candidates appointed to this program.